The Forgotten
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: How would you feel if one day you woke up and the biggest part of your life was a lie? How would you feel if no one remembered the lifechanging events that had taken place, except you? Well, Yugi Motou’s about to find out when he wakes up and no one remem
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Forgive me. I know I have so many other projects, but this suddenly came to me and I just loved the idea so much that I had to start it (and it's only going to be like ten chapters anyway). It's inspired by the movie _The Forgotten_, but it doesn't follow the same plot at all – so don't go looking for answers by seeing the movie. I really hope this turns out like I want it to. I'm excited to write it.

**JOUNOUCHI NOTE: **Jounouchi was on the streets during middle school. Consequently, he picked up a street accent. This is why he's so informal and speaks with poor grammar.

**HONORIFIC/NAME NOTE: **While I use Japanese plot-points and names, I've omitted the honorifics for simplicity's sake. Also, Yami is mostly called Yami, though he is also referred to as "spirit" and "Pharaoh". ALSO! I kept the American names for cards 'cause I don't know most of the Japanese ones… (sheepish grin)

**Summary:** How would you feel if one day you woke up and the biggest part of your life was a lie? How would you feel if no one remembered the life-changing events that had taken place, except you? Well, Mouto Yugi's about to find out when he wakes up and no one remembers _Yami_…

After Yami returns to the afterlife, Yugi begins to miss him more than ever before… so much so, that it starts to affect his dreams. So when he confides in his best friends, he expects them to sympathize, even agree. Instead, he finds that they don't know who Yami is.

So Yugi endures the looks, the stares, the mutters that he's crazy; he goes through therapy, through loss and misery of memories. He is forced to watch as everything he knew is contradicted: no Duel Monsters, Millennium Items, Shadow Realm or even _Kaiba_.

But someone is behind this… and when Yugi finds out what exactly is going on, there will be hell to pay.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

-_Jii-chan_: Grandfather

-_Ano_: Um

-_Daijoubou desu ka?_: Are you alright?

-_Arigatou_: Thank you

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or its plotlines. In addition, this work is not a rewrite of the movie _The Forgotten,_ though inspired by it.

* * *

_**The Forgotten **_

_**Chapter I**_

"_As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a Hell from which we cannot escape." – John Lancaster Spalding_

"_Spirit… who are you?"_

"… _Why do you want to know?"_

"_Hn." A sarcastic pause._

_A sigh. "I knew you'd ask me one day. I don't know where I came from. I don't have any memories."_

"… _I'm sorry." An embarrassed shuffle. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's… let's change the subject."_

_A hint of a smile. "There's one thing I know for sure. As long as you have the Millennium Puzzle, I'll be here."_

"_That's enough." Panic simmered behind his words._

"_I – "_

"_That's _enough_!" He jumped up with something close to a glare._

_Silence. "I want to be with you always." Hesitation, then determination, as tears pricked the other's eyes. "Even if I don't get my memory back."_

_Tears streamed down his face. "Me too… forever. I will give you all of my memories."_

Mouto Yugi woke with a start.

* * *

"Uh-oh Yugi, you don't look so hot. Rough night?"

Yugi rubbed his eyes and covered a yawn before answering Jounouchi Katsuya. School was about to start, and he, Honda Hiroto and Mazaki Anzu were all hanging around the classroom before the bell rung. "I guess you could say that," he said with a shrug. "I had a dream – well, I guess the right term would be flashback – about the pharaoh again."

Yugi didn't notice his friends trade glances with each other. "They've been cropping up a lot lately, it's really starting to bother me. Hm, I wonder why? Maybe now that he's gone I realize just how much I miss him."

Jounouchi stared at him blankly as Honda said slowly, "What are you talking about, Yugi? What pharaoh?"

Yugi stared at them. Perhaps they had a lapse in memory? _But all three of them? And about the PHARAOH?_ "What do you mean, what am I talking about? C'mon guys, remember? Pharaoh, Ancient Egypt, the Millennium Items… Guys? GUYS?"

Anzu placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, uncertainly. "Yugi… are you sure you're not thinking of some book or movie plot? What pharaoh? What items?"

Yugi chuckled uncertainly. "Okay guys, joke's over now…" When they still stared at him, he felt his heartbeat quicken. "Are you serious? You really don't remember any of it? Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Malik, the Puzzle, the God Cards?"

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "What cha talking about Yugi? God Cards?"

It was only then that Yugi really started to panic. "What?! Anzu, what about the cartouche you gave him?! Jounouchi, what about Mai?! Honda, you _gotta _remember being a robot monkey!"

The other three traded glances with each other. Honda muttered, "Robot monkey?"

"WHAT?!" Yugi jumped up, staring at them all in horror. "YOU GUYS DON'T REMEMBER _ANYTHING_?! What about Pegasus and Kaiba?! Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"

They gave him all blank stares.

"NOTHING?!"

"That's quite enough, Mouto," said their teacher's stern voice. "The bell rang a few minutes ago, and you and your friends had the good grace that I was late. Please, take your seat, and calm down."

Yugi stared at him, a blank look of horror on his face, and slowly slid into his seat. He didn't speak to his friends for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey jii-chan," said Yugi gloomily, entering the Kame Game Shop later that day. His grandfather looked up from where he was polishing a glass case.

"Ano, Yugi, daijoubou desu ka? You look sad."

"It's nothing, jii-chan. You'll probably think I'm crazy too."

"Crazy? Yugi, you have my blood. You're anything but crazy."

Yugi sighed and turned around. "Jii-chan, I'm going to say some words, and you tell me what they mean to you." He took a deep breath. "Pegasus."

"As in the mythological animal?"

"Kaiba."

Blank stare. "What's a kaiba?"

"Duel Monsters."

"Is that some kind of popular new game? It could be great for business!"

Yugi sighed and turned around. "Didn't think so."

He trudged up the stairs wearily, before an idea occurred to him. "Hey jii-chan?" he called down.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Do we have any photo albums of the past few years?"

His grandfather appeared in the doorway, frowning and scratching his head. "They should be around here somewhere…" He trudged up the stairs and started off down the hall. Yugi followed him. "Hm… not here," said Sugoroku, looking through a closet. "Or here… not in this box either." He turned around and shrugged. "Maybe I put the box in your room."

Yugi nodded. "Arigatou, jii-chan." He climbed the stairs to his attic bedroom and opened the door. He closed the door as he entered, and stopped where he stood.

There were so many _memories _associated with the pharaoh and this room. He and Yami had spent countless hours here, making their deck, talking, just the two of them. He wished his other half was still there with him now, if only to provide comfort, if not the answers, as he always had.

Frustrated, Yugi kicked a random box that was on the floor. As it spilled open, its contents caught his eye and soon he was on the floor, rifling through countless pictures.

They brought back so _much_. Here was Yugi and Anzu, not more than four or five years old; here was the first day of high school, as he stood outside it with a grin; here was the whole gang, all flashing peace signs with a grin. Scores of pictures: Jounouchi, his arm around Yugi; Honda and Jounouchi wrestling; the pair stuffing their faces; Anzu giving Jounouchi's sister Shizuka a hug; Jounouchi and his sister smiling; Shizuka and Anzu messing with Yugi's hair; memories after memories flashed before his eyes _but_…

_There was no proof that Pharaoh had ever been a part of his life._

He wasn't wearing the Puzzle in any of his pictures; there were none of Kaiba or Mokuba, not even of Malik, Mai or Ryou. Inspector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Kajiki Ryouta, Espa Roba – there wasn't even a trace of the most inconsequential of characters. Neither he nor Jounouchi was holding his deck or a card in any of the pictures; they weren't even wearing Duel Disks. No Isis, no Rishid, no Kaiba limo; nothing from Duelist Kingdom _or _Battle City, let alone anything from the whole Dartz fiasco. As for the pictures he _distinctly _remembered being taken of Yami, before he became known as Atemu – they were all _gone_.

Frantically, he ruffled through the pictures, image after image flashing before his eyes. But they were all _normal_…!

Panicking, he threw the pictures away from him and curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his face.

No… no! _No_, how could this be, they were all _gone_…! His last proof, the final shot that Yami _had _existed was _gone_!

But how could this be? Why would anyone want to remove all traces of Yami's life with Yugi? What would they have to gain by breaking him down like this?

* * *

"Hey Jounouchi?"

"Yeah?"

"If… if anyone was to call you a dog or a puppy or any variation of that, what would you do?"

The blonde growled. "That bastard! I'd beat 'im to a pulp!"

"But… what if this guy was a lot taller and stronger than you?"

"Well then… I'd still beat 'im up!" Jounouchi got up and waved his arms around threateningly to make his point. He looked at Yugi curiously then. "Why?"

"But what if he was rich too?" said Yugi, ignoring the question.

"Even more so to kick his ass! I'll teach ol' Moneybags a lesson!" (1)

_He even uses the nickname he gave for Kaiba without knowing who I'm talking about… maybe there is _some_thing in there? _"Thanks, Jounouchi."

"Whadd' I do?"

_You've given me some hope yet. _"… Nothing. Just… thanks anyway."

* * *

"Oh great, it's my turn… um, okay, Anzu! Truth or dare?"

Anzu covered her head with a pillow. "Truth, truth! I don't want to do something nasty!"

Shizuka giggled and said, "Don't worry Anzu, Jounouchi would never let anything gross happen around me!"

"And besides, this is Yugi we're talking about," said Jounouchi, ruffling his best friend's hair. "He's too innocent for anything nasty!"

Yugi chuckled and then turned to Anzu. "Alright, who was the last guy – or current guy, if you have one – that you have a crush on?"

Anzu turned red. Yugi had always known that she liked Yami better than him, and he had accepted that. If this worked… "Well, you know Nathan, the transfer? I liked him for a while, when he first came."

"YOU LIKED THAT JERK?!" Jounouchi exploded. "Walking in here and thinking he's a big man, just cause he's American! Bah!"

Inwardly, Yugi groaned. _So much for that idea…_

Suddenly, Yugi remembered something, and swung around to face Shizuka. "Shizuka, did you ever have the eye operation to fix your eyesight?"

Everyone stared at him, blankly. "There's nothing wrong with my eyes, Yugi," said Shizuka. "There never has been. Are you thinking of someone else?"

Yugi's shoulders dropped. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I was, never mind. Anzu, it's your turn."

"Jounouchi, have you ever heard of a card game called Duel Monsters?"

Jounouchi looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "Duel Monsters? That sounds like the boring-est game on earth. What, is it like Magic?"

Yugi wanted to scream in frustration. "Not exactly. There's three basic types of cards: Spell, Trap and Monster. Each player has a certain number of life points, and your goal is to make those life points zero with your cards."

Jounouchi stared at him blankly. "Yeah? And?"

Yugi bit his lip and breathed slowly. "Well, each monster has a certain number of attack and defense points, and you and your opponent battle with these monsters. The winner of these battles usually takes a chunk out of the loser's life points. It's… sort of hard to describe without the cards."

"Well, does your grandpa sell any of them?"

"Not anymore," Yugi muttered.

"What's that Yugi?"

"No," he said more clearly. "But I'll see if I can get a hold of some cards for you anyway."

* * *

He tried drawing things for them, next. He spent hours with a sketchbook, perfecting his skills for weeks. When he got a piece done that he liked, he would show it to his friends… who would stare at him blankly. Frustrated, he would keep trying, drawing countless Duel Monsters: Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Jinzo, the Egyptian God Cards, Harpie Lady and her sisters, more. When that didn't work, he tried drawing places or things: the Millennium Items, the island where Duelist Kingdom was held, Pegasus's castle, KaibaCorp main headquarters. Finally, he tried people: Pegasus, Kaiba, Ryou, Malik, Mokuba, and finally, Yami himself.

_But nothing worked_. Every single time, his friends tried to shake him off with worried looks, convinced that he was out of his mind. At first, Yugi tried not to give up hope. After all, it had taken a lot of work to remind Jounouchi that they were friends and of his goal of being a True Duelist when Malik brainwashed him, and he remembered how difficult it was for Kaiba to get Mokuba back when Noa controlled him. So he would have to work at it, that's all.

But as days turned into weeks and the weeks ticked past, Yugi's hope waned and then disappeared. It was no use. Something had happened, and his friends weren't going to remember the best years of their life anytime soon. The conversations were empty of the past. They ranged from, "Jounouchi, do you remember how we became friends?" "Yeah, you protected me and Honda from that bully. We were grateful, started hanging out with you, and realized you were a cool guy." to, "Does 'Kujaku Mai' ring any bells?" "Who?" Yugi soon realized that whatever had happened, he couldn't get his friends to remember.

So he stopped talking about it altogether. It took a lot of effort, but after the last snub – "Yugi, I don't want to sound mean, but… are you sure you didn't just dream this all up or something?" – he knew enough was enough. He went silent if his friends brought up the subject, and didn't mention it to them again.

About a week after he started this new strategy, Anzu pulled aside the other two. "I'm really worried about him guys. This has gone on for a long time. First he tried to 'get us to remember', and then he stopped talking about this altogether. I think it's time we contacted somebody."

* * *

(1) I kept that American nickname because it fits in context.

Me: There! It was a little harder to write this than I thought; mostly, my notes are just jumbled dialogues between characters. But I like how this went! So here's to more, I owe other updates I know, and I think I'll go sleep in my fantastically newly painted room with my extra big new bed. (waves) Ta-ta!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry this took so long. I would have also posted Chapter Five of the revised NPNA, but I need my friend to help me with a scene involving tarot. Which is why it's taking forever. Also, school has started, and I'm back on crew, so now I'm sticking to once-a-month updates. I'll get this up when I can, I promise. Also, thanks to all my reviewers, I was so happy when I saw how well liked Chapter I was!!!

Also, Yugi might seem a little out of character here, but put it in perspective: everything he knew has been snatched away from him, and even those who knew him best are seemingly against him. It's obvious that he'd be a little moody.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

-_Aibou_: Partner

-_Mou hitori no boku: _The other me

-_Sensei_: Teacher

-_Jii-chan_: Grandfather

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or its plotlines. In addition, this work is not a rewrite of the movie _The Forgotten,_ though inspired by it.

* * *

**_The Forgotten _**

**_Chapter II_**

_"There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other." – Douglass Everett_

_He approached the other, and without a trace of sadness says, "I have lost, Aibou." He kneels down beside him. "Stand up. What is a winner doing kneeling like this? If I were you, I wouldn't show my tears."_

_He didn't look up at the other. "It's because I'm weak. I have always wanted to be like you. I wanted to be strong like you. Always."_

_He smiles endearingly. "Ah, but you see, you're not weak. Didn't you have the strength of winning against whomever you've faced? You have a strength called 'kindness'. You taught me that, Aibou." _

_Finally, he looks up. The other places his hands on each of his shoulders, and they stand._

"_You had the courage to accept this battle," he continued, "and showed me the path I must follow." There was no trace of remorse in his voice, no sign that he was, at last, leaving._

"_Mou hitori no boku…"_

"_No," the other interrupts. "I am not the other you anymore." He steps back. "And you aren't anyone but yourself. You are the only one named Yugi Mouto."

* * *

_

"I see. But are you _sure _about all of this?"

"Quite. Yugi's been acting weirdly for a while. I…" Anzu paused and glanced at Jounouchi. He nodded. "Sensei, we're really worried about him. I've known Yugi since we were kids, and he's _never_ acted like this before."

"It's not like Yugi to make up some huge story either," added Honda.

"So… please, you've just gotta be able to do something!"

The guidance counselor looked at the three hopeful students and sighed. "Do you think Yugi would consent to professional therapy?"

"I doubt it," said Anzu. "He's… well." She blushed. "Actually, I couldn't help but notice that the teachers were notified of a new peer-psychology program…"

The adult's lip twitched slightly. "How very observant, Mazaki."

Anzu had the decency to look away. The truth was that she had seen the phrase as her teacher was checking his email, and had Jounouchi and Honda distract him as she skimmed the notice over. "Well?" she pressed.

Their counselor sighed. The peer-psychology program had been the idea of a foreign-exchange student from Britain. He had suggested that students might be more willing to open up to peers, as opposed to fully-fledged psychologists. On that idea, students that had taken a course or more in psychology might thus become a sort of "therapist" for their classmates, having professionals help them along the way. And of course, it was optional.

It had been Anzu's idea to suggest to their guidance counselor that Yugi should enroll in the program. If enough friends or if a family member specifically requested as student to take it, the officials would try and influence the decision of the one who needed help. In other words, Yugi was pretty much guaranteed a spot. (Rumors about the program had already circulated, and it was a surprisingly popular idea. Space was limited, but those who "needed" the help were "guaranteed" to have the chance to talk.)

"Alright," the counselor said, finally. "I'll go have a talk with Mouto Yugi and his family."

Jounouchi punched the air. "Yes! Finally!"

* * *

"… You want me to _what_?!"

"Really, Mouto, it's not as odd as it sounds," said Yugi's guidance counselor. He had called Yugi and his grandfather to the school for a meeting about Yugi's mental health. When Yugi heard the proposal, he felt a mixture of sadness and annoyance. His friends were obviously worried, and he was sad that he had caused them worry, but he couldn't _believe _that they would suggest that he needed _help_…!

"Forget it," said Yugi flatly. He rose. "C'mon jii-chan, let's get out of here."

"Hold on a minute Yugi," said his grandfather, turning back to their companion. "You say this is a student-based program, and strictly confidential?"

"Jii-chan!" Yugi admonished. "You can't be serious!"

His grandfather looked at him pleadingly. "You haven't been yourself for the past few weeks… It's surely worth a try."

His shoulders shook. Even his own _grandfather_…

He spun around and stomped to the door. Before he left, he said curtly, "Do as you wish."

* * *

"Dammit!"

Yugi stomped into his room and kicked the first object he saw. The box went flying across the room.

"Therapy! My friends think I need a shrink! UGH!!!"

He picked up a book he was supposed to be reading for school and threw it as hard as he could. It crashed into a shelf, knocking several things off.

"I can't believe this! After all that's happened, I'm sent to seek mental help! Who the hell does that to their best friend?!"

A pillow was not hard enough, but a hardcover textbook certainly was. It went spiraling into another shelf, shattering the glass of a picture frame. His anger slightly more sedated, Yugi walked over to his desk, swept the items onto the floor, and sat down. He pulled out some homework and began to work, determined to put the adrenaline to some sort of use. However, after a few minutes of staring at his notebook, he sighed and stood, glancing around his room. His rage, coupled with the lack of cleaning in general, had made a huge mess. Much calmer, he decided to tidy up a bit.

After about twenty minutes, he reached the shattered glass of the picture frame he had knocked off his shelf. He sighed and got a broom and dustpan to clean the mess. When he was done, he saw the picture whose frame was now useless.

It was a picture of him, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda. They were in his room, all flashing the peace sign and grinning. Yugi sat back and stared at the picture.

"_But… but Jounouchi! How can you _not _remember? What about your sister's operation? Or your goal to become a True Duelist? What about your Flame Swordsman and your Red Eyes Black Dragon, Jounouchi?! What about Malik and being brainwashed, or locked away in the Shadow Realm?! What about dueling and fighting to save Mai?! Huh Jounouchi?! HOW CAN I MAKE THAT ALL UP, JOUNOUCHI?!"_

They had been through so much together… how could they doubt him, even now? They had become closer than even family. He had risked his life and soul to keep each any every one of them safe, as had Yami. How could they doubt that – and even more so, how could they _forget _it?!

_Yugi, there never _was _a Millennium Puzzle. There never _was _a Pharaoh, or a Duelist Kingdom, or Millennium Items. No ancient past, no Battle City – not even DOMA or Dartz. No God Cards, no Duel Monsters. It's all one. Big. Lie._

_N-no… NO! I won't accept it! I _refuse _to accept it…_

_It was all a dream, Little Yugi… all a dream… Why do you keep holding on?_

… _Because it's all I've got left…

* * *

_

And so, Yugi began to see a therapist. It was professional, at first, due to the nature of the issue. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were outraged that he was sent to seek professional help, instead of seeing a peer, but their voices were silenced. After they had told the basic problem, they were no longer needed to assist Yugi through the program. Needless to say, they were furious at the tactlessness of their school officials – or at least, the guidance counselor.

Yugi, on the other hand, cared less. He had only one conversation, and it went something like this:

"Why should I talk to _you_? None of this existed, right?"

"Ah, Yugi-kun, if I may call you that, but _you _believe it did. So tell me about…" He glanced down at the notes given to him by the guidance counselor, taken as Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda told the story. "Yami, was it?"

"You have no tact. 'So tell me about Yami, was it?'" He was mocking the other. "You're as bad as the rest."

"Then set me apart. Help me understand."

"Forget it."

He didn't speak after that, to any of the shrinks – for there was more than one. The first one grew frustrated after a week of watching Yugi stare into space; the second one quit after Yugi tartly informed him that he would tear off his own skin than talk to someone whose voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The third one took one look at him and left the room, and the fourth… well, Yugi was a bit cruel to her.

It was only then that the guidance counselor decided to try the peer program. As high school students, they would be less phased by Yugi's tactics, and be able to talk to him on his own level. When he informed Yugi that if he didn't cooperate, "drastic measures will be taken for your own safety," Yugi outright laughed.

They could do _nothing _to touch him now. Absolutely _nothing_. What were they going to do, lock him up? He was already locked up, in his memories. Already, the worst possible thing had happened to him – the memories of the most important years of his life were gone from those he shared them with. What were they going to do, torture him until he, too, forgot? Well he could never forget… it would be an insult to Yami's memory. No, he couldn't forget. He'd never forget. He loved Yami far too much for that to happen. After all, he had been mou hitori no Yugihadn't he? Hadn't Yugi been his Aibou?

Yes, he had. That was why he refused to forget, no matter what anyone said.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Yugi started therapy, for a total of nine weeks since the memory loss had taken place. That meant that Yami had returned to the Afterlife ten weeks previously.

Yugi was more reluctant to visit his peers than he had been about real psychologists. He had hoped the whole idea would be given up after professionals couldn't help him. He was a little worried now, however. In years previously, he hadn't given in to peer pressure, but he sure as hell hadn't had any friends then either. Now, with friends, and generally accepted among his peers, he worried what rumours would leak out. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of his reputation, but rather, if he _did _cave, what his friends would do then.

Little did he know that the moment he would meet the person who would become his "psychologist," he would hit rock bottom.

"Hullo Yugi-kun," said his new "therapist" pleasantly. "Please, do come in. Make yourself comfortable."

Yugi stared at him, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. The person in front of him was… no, it couldn't be!

"Oh, is it my hair?" His companion chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, it does tend to through people off at first, but I assure you, it's perfectly natural. I would have thought that you would be used to odd hair, though."

"… _Ryou?_" Yugi finally managed to gasp. "Ryou… _Bakura Ryou_?"

The young Brit across from him blinked, but smiled warmly. "Yes indeed. I thought you hadn't been told my name, but apparently, I misinformed." He laughed lightly. "Please, Yugi-kun, sit down." He gestured to the couch across from him. "I'd like you to feel comfortable."

Yugi stared at him in shock and wonder as he slowly made his way to the couch and sat down. Ryou looked exactly… the same. His long white hair was in a low ponytail, his chocolate brown eyes rested on a pale face and were framed by long, thick lashes. His accent was still undeniably British, and even his clothes were typical Ryou clothes – at this moment, jeans, with a blue-and-white striped shirt that Yugi recognized as being from Battle City.

"I guess you don't remember either, do you, Ryou?" said Yugi casually, leaning back. He didn't bother with an honorific. Why should he? Hadn't he known Ryou for years?

"I'm sorry, remember what?"

Yugi picked at a loose thread on a pillow. "Y'see Ryou, this whole thing I've so-called 'imagined'… well, firstly, I didn't imagine it, and secondly, you were a huge part of it."

Ryou blinked in surprise. "I'm afraid I don't understand Yugi-kun – "

"Please, just Yugi. I've no pretensions.

"Fine then, Yugi – I've never met you before, until this moment."

Yugi sighed. "I know that's what you think, but… well, whatever. Never mind."

The Brit stayed silent for a minute, before saying, "No Yugi, not never mind… I'm here because I want to help you. I've talked to your friends, and they've told me what they know. But I want _you _to talk to me about Yami, and about the puzzle."

Yugi jerked his head up. "How do you know about the Puzzle?"

"Like I said, I talked to your friends. After a while, I was able to gather some key words that you repeated over again. This 'puzzle' was merely one of them." Ryou leaned forward. "Tell me about it. What was it depicting?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "No, no, it wasn't _that _kind of puzzle. It was a pendant, called the Puzzle due to its complex nature and magical powers." He paused, and added, musingly, "It was probably called that because Yami's soul room was such a mess, too."

Ryou didn't say anything for a moment. Then he took out a pad of paper and a pen. "Could you draw it for me?"

Yugi looked surprised, but at the same time reached over and took the pad from him. "What, the soul room or the Puzzle?"

"As I have no idea what a 'soul room' is, let's start with this pendant. Was it yours, by the way?"

Yugi twirled the pencil, thought for a moment, then started to sketch. "Yeah, it was. I shared it with Yami…" He paused for a moment. "As for a soul room, it houses your soul, obviously. It shows the true nature of the one who resides in it. The last time I saw mine was when I was still connected to the Puzzle. At the time, it had a lot of toys – to represent my innocence. Now, however, it probably has a much of photos, for the memories. All the photos I can't find anymore… Yami's soul room had been a maze, due to his lost memories, but I don't know how it looked when he remembered everything. Very Egyptian-y, I bet. Maybe like his Throne Room in Egypt, surrounded by tablets? Huh." At this point, Yugi was merely musing aloud, as Ryou sat and took notes, not letting his confusion show. "But everyone's got a soul room, and I suppose, in turn, a ka."

Ryou had to interrupt. "I'm sorry, a ka?"

"Huh?" Yugi glanced up from the sketchpad. "Oh, yeah." He went back to finishing up the sketch. "The Egyptians believed that seven was the most powerful number, and that the soul was split into seven parts. The ka was one of them. In Yami's day, it was represented by a spirit monster – the embodiment of your spirit as a Duel Monster. There." Yugi handed him back the pad. "These are the seven sacred Millennium Items. The Puzzle was just one of them. Each one had it's own job and – "

His companion held up a hand. "Had?"

"Oh, yeah. When Yami was sealed away, so were these." He waited patiently to continue.

Ryou exhaled and rubbed his temples. "Okay. Today was supposed to be short to see if you'd be willing to continue the program, which obviously you are. Now, I really want to help you, and so I want you to start at the beginning, so I understand everything and so that we can make some progress. So I propose this: as we both need to go back to class in five minutes, why don't we start up again soon – I have an idea when, but I have to clear it with the program managers. For now, we'll say this time next week. What do you say, Yugi?"

Yugi stayed silent. He had slipped into easy familiarity with Ryou, a fellow former Millennium Item holder and spirit-host. In his haste and excitement, he had allowed Ryou a glimpse into the world he had decided to hide away. Jogging the memories of his other friends hadn't worked, but maybe because the Brit was directly connected to the Items, perhaps…

"Okay, Ryou," he said. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Me: Haha, OWNED. Didn't think I'd pull in Ryou now, did you? (grins) Not even Shadow knew! Nope! I haven't told her jack about this story, and she's furious! (laughs and hugs) Aww, cheer up 'ai-chan, I still love you. Well, till the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Okay, so long time no update, but I'm sorta lazy with this story. Forgive me. On other notes, I _did _post a Christmas story, in case you were wondering – it's a creepy little number called _The Hunted_. Also, Chapter Seven of (revised) NPNA is up, I'm working on Chapter Eight. I'm also working on a cute GX spiritshipping fic (called _Supreme Trouble_) with KyoxSakiFan, which is on her site. (Expect future GX fics from me, including a spiritshipping and a collection of one-shots about Judai turning Haou, tentatively called _Haou Descent_. If you're not a GX fan, ignore these last two sentences! (grins)) As for _Combined Silence_… (laughs) Shadow and I will work on that _eventually_…for now, she's behind on one-shots, I promised Kelpy (Angela and MiniMix) that I'd work on some fics with her, and I have a shitload of homework. God, Internal Assessment? Why the FU — HELL am I in IB?

Also, I made up some dialogue in this chapter that is supposedly "quoted"… just fyi.

**VERY IMPORTANT NAME NOTE:** I've been debating it… and at last, I did it: I changed all the names from the American to their Japanese counterparts. Jounouchi is now Jounouchi, Téa is now Anzu, et cetera. Nothing else is different. HOWEVER! Yami is still called Yami, for simplicity's sake. There will be an explanation for why Yugi doesn't call him Atemu/mou hitori no boku, but in a later chapter.

**Opening Note: **The opening is mega-confusing, so a few points: it's Yami (Yugi) vs. Mai in the Duelist Kingdom semifinals. In the Japanese, Yami does not acknowledge the presence of Yugi until then, and that is where this choppy little scene comes from. (Single quote lines (_'blah'_) indicates thoughts, double (_"blah"_) indicates dialogue in this part.)

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or its plotlines. In addition, this work is not a rewrite of the movie _The Forgotten,_ though inspired by it. She also does not own any of Shakespeare's works.

* * *

**_The Forgotten _**

**_Chapter III_**

"_The miserable have no other medicine/But only hope." – William Shakespeare, Measure for Measure, Act III, Scene 1_

'_Winning this duel is merely a springboard to reaching Pegasus… I must end this quickly.'_

"_I can't believe you fell for that again, Yugi… you think you've already won, before you've even fought the duel!" Quickly, she activates a card. "Harpie's Feather Duster! Your card is destroyed!"_

_Defense position… 'He's impatient. He wants to finish this quickly.'_

"_Tell me Yugi, tell me what Jounouchi once asked me. What is it that can be seen, but not seen?" She watches, as he remains silent. 'Yugi will not be able to find the answer.'_

_More turns pass. She questions him yet again: "Have you faced your fears?"_

"_I…" Finally, he answers. It comes out haltingly. "Yes, at that time… when I gambled my life in front of Kaiba, I really had a fear of defeat. I fear defeat will hurt my pride. It was really painful. But between Kaiba and me there was another me, who helped when I was wounded after the battle. But I hadn't discovered him yet. No… I hadn't observed him. I felt the need to mend the weakness of my inner self. On the other hand, the strong me, that's… that's what can be seen, yet cannot be seen. I… I'm glad to have met you, Mai. You have drawn me to notice the existence of my other self."

* * *

_

"Your name is Bakura Ryou, or Ryou Bakura as they say in the west. You are British; your father is, in the western style, James Bakura. He is the curator of the Domino Museum and often leaves you at home to go on archeological digs. Your mother and sister Amane both died in a car accident when you were younger. One day your father sent you a package with an pendant he found in Egypt, saying it had 'something to do with Duel Monsters' – a popular card game that you enjoyed. When you put it on, you suddenly found your friends going into comas and you would hear a voice in your head. When you arrived to Domino, you came to Domino High and met me, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu, then followed us to Duelist Kingdom. You were present for all of our adventures, in fact, except for the DOMA incident. And then returning to Ancient Egypt – you were knocked out, but the spirit of the Millennium Ring – the artifact your father had given you – was Yami's archenemy, so he went back. Then when Yami and I had the Ceremonial Duel, you watched, you were there."

Yugi would never say these words to Ryou, but he could always imagine how the conversation would go. Ryou's eyes would widen and he'd stare. Then after a moment he'd fall back, chest heaving, mind reeling. "H-how do you know so much about my past?" he murmur, chocolate orbs focused so wholly on Yugi as the other calmly sat forward and looked straight back. "I mean, about my family? No one – Amane and I were so – " Then he'd fall silent, his past flashing before him, remembering tidbits of a time long forgotten. Then he'd say, "But these other things you mention… the artifact, the comas, Ancient Egypt?" He'd place his head in his hands and _squeeze_, slowly, slowly, trying to retain control as his head pounded and flared. "Why – why do I feel as if there's something I've forgotten?" he'd whisper, groaning softly as his headache sharply worsened. "Why – I see – but – "

He would watch as disjointed images would fly through Ryou's mind, as his headache erupted into a stream of memories connected themselves and suddenly the other would shout, "YUGI!"

But of course, Yugi would never say these words to Ryou. It wasn't so much that he wouldn't – more than he _couldn't_. There was no way he couldpossibly say everything he wanted to say to the other, not in such simply words. Perhaps in a brush of the Shadows, perhaps in photographs and cards and joint minds – but never, _never _in mere _words_.

He'd never say such things.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Ryou sat back in his chair, sipping his hot cocoa. "After all of that – after your jii-chan's soul being kidnapped by Pegasus, and then going through the whole Duelist Kingdom tournament, then coming back and practically being _assaulted _by Malik, and then getting shipped off to the Virtual World… you're saying that after Yami won against Kaiba, and after your encounter with the Shadow Realm in the final duel against Malik's darker half, after Malik stripping in front of you to show you his back, after all of that – _the God Cards didn't work when Yami put them up to the Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh?!_"

His tri-coloured hair companion giggled like his old self for the first time in months. The earnestness in which Ryou looked at him, the way he sat forward and gaped brought back memories of the past. Yugi smiled to himself. He and Ryou had been practically inseparable after his first "session". In fact, they'd become so close that Ryou had taken both of their names out of the "peer psychology" program and instead just proceeded to listen to Yugi's story. Yugi knew that the Brit believed him, despite not wanting to.

Yugi decided to approach Ryou on a different level that the others. First, he was telling the story as it was – omitting the Brit's involvement, deciding that when it came to Bakura, he'd ignore the looks that Ryou would obviously give him. (The good thing about the former hikari was that he wasn't one to pry, even when it came to himself.) Yugi decided to tie the other's participation in at the very end, and then start discussing details that seemed to concern the now. And then how it felt to be torn away from Yami, and the feelings that another half brought. These were something Ryou had once experienced – surely described on such an intimate level, he'd be able to remember _some_thing?

Right now, they were about to dive into the DOMA fiasco. Ryou hadn't had any part of this tale, so it was easier for Yugi to tell everything as it happened. And he would, knowing full well that when it came to Yami's betrayal and their long separation, he would go into such thorough description of being alone that, if nothing else, Ryou's emotions would be triggered into further believing of the story.

* * *

"Yugi, there's still something I don't understand… as Shakespeare put it, 'What is in a name? A rose by any other would still smell just as sweet.'"

It had come to this. Yugi had explained Yami's past, but not how it had been altered. Yugi had told him how it ended, but not exactly _why_. Ryou knew nothing of the _true_ nature of Zorc Necrophedious, or of a certain white-haired spirit's involvement…

It was nearing midnight. The sky was dark through Yugi's attic window, the very same window through once one Inspector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki had crawled through to steal his Millennium Items. It was through that very window from which he and Yami had both stared out of into the streets below, or into the starry sky, contemplating each other and their fates. It was through that very window that his friends had stared out of onto the streets, that his grandfather had focused on to avoid his questions, that Yami had first seen Domino.

And through that very window, the sky was dark and sprinkled with stars. Yugi stared up at it, his breath ragged and harsh. Ryou lay on a futon on the ground next to him, curled up under blankets and contemplating an ancient past that was such a large part of his own it was a wonder he had forgotten at all…

"_I am a thief and a stealer of souls."_

Hadn't that been how Bakura had first introduced himself?

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Ryou Bakura, as you well know."_

"_Ryou? No! Bakura!"_

"_Yes. My name's Bakura."_

"_No… but who are you?!"_

"_I? I am a thief and a stealer of souls."_

He had assumed the identity of his host. He had tricked, lied, _tortured _others, including himself, to get his ways. He had once taken a knife and stabbed it through his arm to prove his involvement in a situation, and then abandoned the body to his pain-intolerant host. He had trapped the spirits of the Brit's friends into objects. He made his hikari – as Yugi had taken to calling the Item bearers – practically go insane by talking to him, burying the points of the Ring into the other's chest and becoming a voice in his head. Bakura had been cruel to Ryou, physically, mentally and emotionally.

But on the other hand…

"_Pharaoh! If you're not afraid, attack me! One attack from Osiris and I'm finished! But keep in mind… the shock might _kill _my host!"_

"_Bakura…!"_

"_Wh-where am I? What's this? Yugi? I'm so confused…"_

'_Excellent Bakura. Now he'll have no choice but to – '_

'… _No, Malik.'_

'_What!'_

'_I do things my own way!'_

"_Pharaoh! Attack me! I will not hide!"_

'_Bakura… He – ' "You lose, Bakura! Osiris! Attack!"_

Had he not stepped in that duel, and as a result, saved Ryou's life? His soul may have spun into the Shadows later, but he had been _saved_…

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and rolled over to look at Ryou, who was staring at him curiously. "I'm sorry, Ryou, I guess I'm a little tired after all – did you say something?"

"I…" Ryou hesitated. "Well, I was just wondering…" He looked away. "Um, I'm a little tired too. Let's just talk about it in the morning."

"Whatever you say…"

But Yugi knew what was keeping him back.

Ryou was afraid.

* * *

"What's everyone so excited about?" asked Yugi, turning to Ryou beside him. "I haven't seen people this excited since Battl – well, a long time."

Ryou shrugged. "Apparently, there's a new student who will be in our class."

"New student?" Yugi peered around, looking for an unfamiliar face. After a moment or two, he shrugged. "Well, whatever. Who cares?" He watched the door swing open and the teacher come inside. As everyone settled into their seats, waiting eagerly for their new classmate, Yugi added, "Not like it'll – "

He choked on his words when he saw who came through the door.

Oh, how _cruel _Mistress Fate was. First she had presented Ryou to him, but now –

"This is Yagami Seto. He is a transfer and will be joining our class."

Yugi's heart surge and tears jumped to his eyes.

The worst part about is how _different _and yet how _similar _Kaiba was. He walked in carrying a rucksack on one shoulder, wearing a white cotton button-down and _jeans_, of all things. He was still imitating, with fearsome cobalt eyes and an emotionless mask. But he looked so much _happier_, so much more _comfortable_ than before…

Kaiba – well, rightfully, Yagami – inclined his head before turning to the teacher. "Where shall I sit, sensei?" His voice was deep, confident, but lacked the old Kaiba command.

The teacher motioned to the seat next to Yugi, in the back. His heart pounded as the other stepped towards him. "Hello," said the brunet pleasantly.

Yugi nodded shortly. "I'm Motou Yugi," he said, haltingly. "I hope you find our school comfortable, Kaiba-kun."

The name had slipped out without him meaning to. And yet, Yugi thought that for a moment, Yagami Seto's eyes had flashed with the old glare and that he had stiffened.

The moment passed. Instead, his tall classmate said, "You must have me mistaken for someone else. My name's Yagami Seto."

Yugi turned towards his desk. "My apologies, K – Y – Seto-kun." He just _couldn't _call him by such an obviously false last name.

Kaiba Seto was buried deep inside of the blue-eyed beauty. Anyone with such deep connections to Yami – being his _rival _– would have _something _inside of him. Anyone with such emotional ties to a card – the Blue Eyes White Dragon – would _have _to remember. Anyone with connections to the Millennium Items – the Rod, in this case – would have some hazy spark _some_where…

Yugi would do whatever it took to reawaken him, too.

* * *

Me: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love playing the waiting game so much… 


End file.
